The Salt In Your Wounds
by ErraticMovements
Summary: Two tears ago, Ayogi Ritsuka was the victim of an accident,losing his memories.In their place all he got was an abusive mother and more than enough to show for it.So whats a boy to do when he gets molsted by the new art Teacher, AKA Personal Stalker?SouRi
1. Drowning

The hot water ran over his skin, tinting it red. Bubbles floated from his nose. He tried convincing himself that he really didn't need to breath, that it was just his imagination. Yet, somehow he always ended up inhaling. He would thrash about, loosening her hold long enough to gasp and sputter. She always managed to grab his hair again and push him under. Maybe it was because he never resisted. Always yelling and screaming things he couldn't understand.

But ...he knew what she was saying. She was only doing what any mother would. Protecting her child. And...she was right. He had taken away her precious son. It was only natural she wanted him back.

He was a monster.

He deserved this.

All of it.

She soon got tired of it. Leaving him lying on the floor. His dark clothes wet the cold air biting at him. Silence enveloped him. Trapping him.

He managed to push himself up and study the damage.

His skin was flushed and his eyes hand bags beneath them. There was a cut on his left cheek, irritated. Then the bruises started. Clawing at his neck, growing more severe as they faded beneath his long sleeve shirt . He snorted. It was hard to actually look at him past the bruises and cuts...the scars.

Beneath them, however, he knew what was there. Not the full smiling face of the boy his mother held so dear. Instead His eyes were hollow and empty. He couldn't even remember the last time he smiled. That thought amused him.

Because...

Monsters weren't supposed to smile.

XxXxX

**Well that's it...the prolog anyway. **

**Review Review Review!**


	2. Your my Obsession

Sunlight streamed in from the window. The light catching the clear plastic of orange medicine bottles, casting an odd glow about the room and onto the sleeping woman. Her long black hair fanned out around her, some brushing across her face.

Ritsuka stood In his mothers room, his violet eyes traveling over her sleeping form. He would sometimes wake up early or wait until she knew she was asleep. Then he would pad quietly down the hall to her room and watch her. She had a kind way about her while she slept, one of a true mother.

A sigh escaped him when he walked to her bed. She had fallen asleep with her shoes on again, she did that often. And he would always pull them off for her. His hands shook as he unlaced them, even if he tried to still them, it would make no difference. She shifted slightly when he tucked the covers around her. A sad smile played lightly over his face and he leaned forward to kiss her cheek..

"Love you." He said quietly and left, the door clicking behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soubi clutched tightly at his pencil, his hand scratching skilled lines on the pad in front of him. The setting was simple, an empty room, a high window. But his focus was directed at the boy leaning against the window seal. His pose was relaxed, his arms folded loosely in front of him. His clothes were dark, a deep contrast to his pale skin and the moonlit walls behind him. The light captured the boy's handsome features and revealed his obsidian choppy hair, wild but decent, falling gracefully into his searching lavender eyes. A midnight tail swayed behind him, a shade darker than the two ears perched atop his head.

There was a different kind of intensity in the way that the college junior was bent over his oversized sketchpad. His hands were almost a blur on the paper and his expression could be summed up as a sort of frenzied panic. His storm grey eyes were shrouded in shadows as he scratched tirelessly on the paper. When he would look up, it was only for a moment or two to gaze across the park. And then he would go back to his work. It was strange, usually the boy had walked by already.

He pondered on that while he sketched in a few, small butterflies, fluttering gently around the boy.

The park had always been his place for inspiration. Some believed he had a spring of ideas, never drying up. 'The genius!' they would proclaim. 'His fathers son' they would say. He despised it. However, they were wrong. Often, he found himself striving to think of what to paint. What to spread over that white canvas. It was just as many times his enemy as it was his friend. Then he had found him.

It was by chance. A fluke. He had skipped a class that morning, something he'd never before. Unknowingly, he had walked into a park. It was small, not overly large. Yet, he found it to be comforting. Then it happened.

The boy had been running, oblivious to Soubi standing in his path.

The collision had set him back a few steps, but the boy fell back, his school books spilling out onto the floor. From then on, he was mesmerized.

Raven hair was splayed out around his perfectly shaped face. Swollen lips quivering, parted, gasping for much needed oxygen. Passionate lavender eyes stared up at him in shock, A band-aid seated awkwardly beneath his left.

His face was pale, but not a sick pale. The rich creamy pale, the kind most men only dream about. It looked so soft, he licked his lips, longing to see what those baggy clothes were hiding.

Then he was shuffling about, picking up his books and shoving them into his bag, leaving as quickly as he had come.

Soon he found himself turning out artworks of the boy, his nights became long as he stayed up working on them. Soon his inspiration turned to his obsession. It was only later that he realized what he was happening.

Sleep was sullied by thoughts of what those creamy thighs would feel like clamped around his hips. The boy was just that...a _boy_. No older than fifteen, a significant number below his twenty-four.

Panic began to set in, yet, he couldn't bring himself to stop. His closet became full of hidden works. The mornings found him at the park, waiting for even just a glimpse of his subject. Occasionally he would follow him down the path to his school.

It was plainly obvious that he had fallen for the child.

And he had fallen hard.

Today, it was different though. The boy was not rushing through like usual. Instead when he did appear, he was limping.

Even when he fell he seemed beautiful. It took a moment for him to gather his things and approach the unconscious raven, beginning the walk to his home. His unknowing love, held tight against his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, I think this chapter sucked. I had to force it out. Anywho, I hoped you all enjoyed it (I know I didn't)

Review!


	3. Stay With Me?

"The world will turn if your ready or not."-K.T. Tunstall

The raven haired boy stumbled along the stone pathway, sweat beading and rolling down his skin. School, it was only a few more blocks. His movements irritated the bruises on his abdomen and the few on his legs, sending jolts of pain through his body. His sloppy bandages sliding across his skin, catching on a rather large scab, tearing it. He fell to the ground then, scrapping his hands and knees.

"Idiot" Growling quietly to himself and stood on shaky legs. The world seemed to tilt and he swayed slightly. He blinked furiously, trying to clear his vision. Suddenly his mouth felt like it was filled with cotton and he had difficulty swallowing.

Maybe he could sit down...just for a moment.

Forgetting why he had been running just a few seconds before, he fell gracefully beside a wide oak. It was only a moment after all.

Silently, he closed his eyes and then there was nothing.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Cigarets. The smell was what woke him, pushing him to the surface of consciousness. It was accompanied by a sweet citrus aroma like...lemon, yes, that was it. The two mixed and he inhaled deeply, finding it quite enjoyable. Sleep was closing in on him and he was surprised that even the slightest movements tired him.

"Shh, just sleep for now." A voice told him and he couldn't help but to oblige. He drifted in and out of sleep constantly. Feather light touches ghosted over his skin, waking him. Water was urged past his lips occasionally slipping over his tongue, quenching a thirst he didn't realize he had.

Light spilled into the room casting gentle shadows. Ritsuka woke slowly, hardly remembering what had happened the day before. His lavender eyes focused on the bed he was settled in the middle of

Comfortable, downy pillows were situated around his head, the mattress draped in layers of every manner of fluffy-looking cloth known to man. It was irresistibly cozy and closed his eyes once more, relishing his cocoon of warmth.

Noise drifted in from a room beyond and he brushed a bandaged hand across his face. That sent a jolt through his system. Crisp clean gauze wound around his arms and torso. No more than necessary, no less than needed. Tears fell down his cheeks and a stone settled at the pit of his stomach. Someone knew that...that his mother...oh god. He fell back, no longer finding warmth in the sheets. No, he'd play it off as just a few fights. Yes, that was it.

He took deep breaths rubbing his eyes furiously. Now, where exactly was he? The question bubbled to his mind as he looked around himself. He placed his feet gingerly on the cool wooden floors, moving over to the dresser to pull out a black t-shirt, that was really too big for him, it swallowed him up along with the silk pajama pants he wore.

The door opened into a small hallway and the smell of fried chicken nuggets assaulted him.

Delicious.

A man sat at a round table, three text books opened around him and he was scribbling diligently into a spiral bound notebook. His blond hair was long and feathery, falling into his silvery blue eyes. A pair of round spectacles sat perched on his nose. White bandages were situated on his neck, then revealed between the open collar of his white button up shirt. Ritsuka sat quietly across from him, drawing the humming man's attention. Truthfully he hadn't known what to expect from the man. Would he demand an explanation for his injuries? Call the police, or foster care even? However the words that left the man's mouth were not what he expected, even if he wasn't sure what it was he expected.

"You snore when you sleep."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Soubi watched intently as Ritsuka dipped a chicken nugget into the mayonnaise sauce. The boy brought it to his mouth, licking at the sauce for a moment before bitting down. Who knew someone could make a chicken nugget seem erotic? Not him, that's for sure. It was still hard to believe that his obsession was now sitting before him, in his clothes, eating his chicken nuggets. (A/N: XD) Pride swelled in him as the boy enjoyed the things he had cooked for him, glad he had picked the right thing, really those times at McDonald's when he ordered chicken nuggets could've been flukes.

He blinked when he found him self in a smoldering lilac gaze and he smirked. It sent a rattling thrill through him at being the raven haired beauty's focus. Mmm.

"I...you...?" petal pink lips opened and closed quickly, unsure of which words to form.

"My name is Agatsuma Soubi." The artist offered, trying to help the boy along. Ritsuka was just so adorable. His hair messy, his feet just barely touching the ground, his hands tucked safely between his knees, clutching the chair. Red flushed cheeks, simply gorgeous.

"Mm, thank...um thank you. For...for y'know." Ritsuka stuttered, looking off to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Please, the pleasure was all mine." Really, it was, taking care of the petit boy like he did. The angel shifted and started to stand.

"I should be leaving now." He applauded himself for the lack of a stutter in his speech. He was surprised when Soubi stood too, almost frantic.

"Stay...please." Soubi's lip quivered and twitched. Ritsuka felt a pull in his chest. The blonde was looking at him with such intensity that it made him shiver and gasp slightly. "Don't leave me."

That was the straw that broke the camels back. To hear those words, the same ones he had called out to his mother so many times before, how could he not stay? The rejection of that request was a pain he could not inflict on someone else.

"Then would you like...to take some pictures with me?" He asked quietly.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Review review!


End file.
